Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a waterproof terminal, in particular, to a continuable waterproof cable, a continuable waterproof power module, and a waterproof terminal assembly.
Related Art
With the advancement of technology, instead of looking up dictionary, books, newspapers, or magazines, many people may use computers or smart phones finding information. Besides, not only talking in a face-to-face manner, people gradually use communication software and apps to chat with their friend. Telecommunication transmission technologies become a kind of necessity in daily life.
To accomplish the telecommunication transmissions among different countries, conventional submarine cables are connected between the telecommunication transmission systems among different countries. Accordingly, the communication system (including network and telecommunication systems) are established among countries. However, the conventional submarine cables may be damaged by the anchors or the trawls of fish boats or by aquatic animals or plants. The damaged parts of the conventional submarine cables have to be dragged out of the water in advance before the conventional submarine cables are to be repaired. Alternatively, the repairmen have to take on the repair ship particularly manufactured for repairing the conventional submarine cables. Accordingly, the procedure for repairing the conventional submarine cables is complicated and costly.